The Clannad Users Guide and Instructions
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Thank you for buying your very own Clannad character! Here are the instructions for building a successful relationship! UPDATE: Thanks to a reviewer, who suggested that I make another a manuel! Here you go!
1. Chapter 1: Nagisa

Congratulations! You now own your very own NAGISA FURUKAWA! We at CLANNAD CHARACTERS, INC. greatly appreciate your business, and sincerely hope to gain more of your service in the future!

_Info about your NAGISA FURUKAWA_

Name: Nagisa Furukawa (later Okazaki)

Age: 5-20

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: ?

Length: ?

_Moods_

Shy: This is when she first arrives or meets somebody. Talk to her!

Embarrassed: This is happens very often. She may suddenly turn a deep red when asked a question or when talking.

Bored (default): I don't like being bored! I wanna have fun!

Depressed: This is when someone crushes her dreams or makes her very sad. Comfort her before she sinks into a reclusive state.

Mad: This happens very rarely, but she can be fiery when it does.

Happy: This is when she is with Tomoya or her dreams come true for a Dango Family!

_Accessories_

Your NAGISA FURUKAWA comes with:

3 Dango family pillows

5 CDs

Her favorite movies and plays

3 Books

Her favorite manga and anime

1 Fouton

1 Starfish carving

1 Dango poster

10 Ceramic Dango decorations

2 Dango ear rings

3 School unifroms (Spring, Summer, Winter)

1 Sailor bib for school uniforms

1 White scarf

2 Pink Gloves

1 Pair of knee-length white socks

1 Pair of buckle shoes (feminine) for school

6 Pairs of various skirts (blue school uniform, white mini, black mini, red midlength, green, yellow mini)

_Relationships with other units_

TOMOYA OKAZAKI: Her crush and best friend.

TOMOYO SAKAGAMI: The student body president with silver hair.

KOTOMI ICHINOSE: A girl who grew up with Tomoya Okazaki in her early childhood

FUKO IBUKI: The girl who gave Nagisa Furukawa the carved starfish. Slightly weird.

KYOU FUJIBAYASHI: A violent girl who beat up Tomoya Okazaki as a teenager. Has purple hair.

RYOU FUJIBAYASHI: A quiet girl who has a crush on Tomoya Okazaki. Kyou Fujibayashi's twin.

AKIO FURUKAWA: Nagisa Furukawa's insane father. Has red hair.

SANAE FURUKAWA: Akio Furukawa's wife. Cannot bake to save her own life.

_In case of malfunction, call 1-800-CLANNADOLL for a full refund. Returns accepted before 90 days. 89 year warranty._

_1. How to Set Up Your Nagisa Furukawa_

When setting up your Nagisa Furukawa, please keep in mind that your Nagisa Furukawa may not run to you, immediately. Later on, she will open up to you.

When you recieve your Nagisa Furukawa, she may be silent and reclusive for a while. Do not worry. All you have to do walk up to her, hug her, and talk. She will gradually start to accept you as a friend.

_2. How to Keep Your Nagisa Furukawa Happy_

Unless you wish to be left alone to die an old Scrooge, keep your Nagisa Furukawa happy and bubbly! This is a must! Your Nagisa Furukawa comes with several Dango Family related items and other entertainment accessories for her endless enjoyment. This does not mean that you are free from working and playing with her!

_If you recieved the Young Nagisa Furukawa (ages 5-14):_

Try to put as much effort as possible into playing with her (e.g. playing board games, reading her nighttime stories, watching the Dango TV serials, playing outside). Be sure to keep her as entertained as possible, or she tends to get upset. If you cook a lot, encourage her to help.

At night, sing her the Dango Song, and she will go to sleep with ease. She may drift off in your lap or snuggled up close to you. When she does, this is a sign that you have succeeded in connecting. Congradulations! Now you get to endure endless verses of the Dango Family song!

_If you recieved the High School Nagisa Furukawa (ages 15-19)_

Again, entertainment is a must. Also, again, just present her with plenty of games and Dangos, and she will be in heaven. you should probably let her cook for you, as well.

_2.a _

An important factor in keeping your Nagisa Furukawa happy is to refrain from blowing up in her face. She is very fragile, and is easily hurt by instances of this nature. She will easily sink into a depression or burst into tears. A good way to help lift her spirits is to hug and love on her until she returns the gestures. Then you have made her very happy.

_3. Building a Successful Relationship With Your Nagisa Furukawa_

If you end up falling in love with your Nagisa Furukawa, blame her sweet disposition. She may be shy about returning your affections at first, but be patient. These things take time, you know. A great way to show your affections for her is to spontaneously present her with a Dango plushie, or anything related.

Take her on dates. She may want to randomly go for walks through the park, or hold your hand. At times, she may feel like she is being selfish, and may burst into tears for no reason. Do your best to comfort her.

Eventually, things may build past the awkard phase, and nine months will pass, and you will end up with a little Ushio spreading joy through the air.

_If not..._

If your Nagisa Furukawa ends up connecting with Tomoya Okazaki instead, shame on you. You probably neglected her or something like that. So, if they start dating, and THEY have a little Ushio instead, you have only yourself to blame.

_Thank you for buying one of our Nagisa Furukawas! We hope you build a long lasting, happy relationship with your model!_

_Q&A_

_Q_: Why is my Nagisa Furukawa naked when I open the packaging?

_A: _You have to teach her these things, numbnut!

_Q_: What if I want to break up with my Nagisa Furukawa?

_A_: Why would you want to be so cruel and break her heart like that?


	2. Chapter 2: Ushio

Congratulations! You now own your very own USHIO OKAZAKI! We at CLANNAD CHARACTERS, INC. greatly appreciate your business, and sincerely hope to gain more of your service in the future!

_Info about your Ushio Okazaki_

Name: Nagisa Furukawa (later Okazaki)

Age: 5-19

Gender: Female

Height: ? (still growing)

Weight: ?

Length: ?

_Moods_

Shy: This is when she first arrives or meets somebody. Talk to her!

Embarrassed: This is happens rarely, but will occure occasionally if she messes up when doing something or says something.

Bored (default): I don't like being bored! I wanna have fun!

Depressed: This is when someone ignores her totally or crushes her dreams.

Mad: This happens very rarely.

Happy: This is when she is with Tomoya or her dreams come true for a Dango Family!

_Accessories_

Your USHIO OKAZAKI comes with:

3 Dango family pillows

Her toy turtle

3 Books

1 Fouton

1 Dango poster

1 Kindergarten Uniform

1 Pair of knee-length white socks

1 Pair of buckle shoes (feminine) for school

_Relationships with other units_

TOMOYA OKAZAKI: Her father.

NAGISA OKAZAKI: Ushio's mother and Tomoya's wife.

TOMOYO SAKAGAMI: Her father's best friend

KOTOMI ICHINOSE: A girl who grew up with Tomoya Okazaki in her early childhood

FUKO IBUKI: Ushio's first best friend. Has a starfish complex. Slightly weird.

KYOU FUJIBAYASHI: A violent girl who beat up Tomoya Okazaki as a teenager. Has purple hair.

RYOU FUJIBAYASHI: A quiet girl who had a crush on Tomoya Okazaki. Kyou Fujibayashi's twin.

AKIO FURUKAWA: Nagisa Furukawa's insane father and Ushio's grandfather. Has red hair.

SANAE FURUKAWA: Akio Furukawa's wife and Ushio's grandmother. Cannot bake to save her own life.

_In case of malfunction, call 1-800-CLANNADOLL for a full refund. Returns accepted before 90 days. 89 year warranty._

_1. How to Set Up Your Ushio Okazaki._

When setting up your Ushio Okazaki, please keep in mind that yourUshio Okazaki may not run to you, immediately. Later on, she will open up to you.

When you recieve your Ushio Okazaki, she may be silent and reclusive for a while, possibly hiding behind large objects such as drywall and potted plants. Do not worry. All you have to do walk up to her, hug her, and talk. She will gradually start to accept you as a friend.

_2. How to Keep Your Ushio Okazaki Happy_

Unless you wish to be left alone to die an old Scrooge, keep your Ushio Okazaki happy and bubbly! This is a must! Your Ushio Okazaki comes with several Dango Family related items and other entertainment accessories for her endless enjoyment. This does not mean that you are free from working and playing with her!

Try to put as much effort as possible into playing with her (e.g. playing board games, reading her nighttime stories, watching the Dango TV serials, playing outside). Be sure to keep her as entertained as possible, or she tends to get upset. Also, say that you love her, as this brightens her day, considerably.

At night, sing her the Dango Song, and she will go to sleep with ease. She may drift off in your lap or snuggled up close to you. When she does, this is a sign that you have succeeded in connecting. Congradulations! Now you get to endure endless verses of the Dango Family song!

_2.a _

An important factor in keeping your Ushio Okazaki happy is to refrain from blowing up in her face. She is very fragile, and is easily hurt by instances of this nature. She will easily sink into a depression or burst into tears. A good way to help lift her spirits is to hug and love on her until she returns the gestures. Then you have made her very happy.

_Thank you for buying one of our Nagisa Furukawas! We hope you build a long lasting, happy relationship with your model!_

_Q&A_

_Q_: Why is my Ushio unit hiding behind my potted plant?

_A: _You probably scared her, or haven't bothered to introduce yourself.


End file.
